


New Rules

by ofsjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsjeon/pseuds/ofsjeon
Summary: Jun makes some rules for himself.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> i was debating on whether or not I should post this on his birthday since this is kinda sad, but here we are.
> 
> heavily inspired from Dua Lipa's song "New Rules" (give it a listen!!) and Jun's teaser trailer.

_1\. Don’t pick up the phone._

The table was buzzing beside him. A name he’d been avoiding flashed on the screen and Jun takes his phone and flips it around; but there’s no avoiding the pleads behind each ring.

Jun’s got an angel whispering gently in his right ear and a devil screaming in his left. The cushion of the pillow gives way from how hard Jun’s hand had been gripping it; whether it was to resist the temptations of his phone or to ignore the yelling in his ear, Jun couldn’t be bother to decide.

Eventually, the ringing stopped.

Jun appreciated the way his chest was able to rise and fall with ease again, but he thinks it has something to do with the way his heavy heart sank into his stomach.

_They don’t love you anymore._

_You should’ve answered the phone._

Jun went back to trying to concentrate on the tv in front of him, but yet another buzz of his phone made him forget even the title of the movie he’d been pretending to watch. Jun hated how fast he let his arm stretch out to reach for the very thing he avoided in the first place.

A voicemail was ready for him to listen to.

The voice on the other side of the line was breathy, their words slurred. Jun and the wiser thoughts in his head knew what that meant. 

_They’re drunk and alone._

That didn’t stop Jun, however, from letting the message strike a chord within his chest. He pretended the words stuttering from their mouths were sincere. He pretended it was them who was talking, and not the toxins from whatever glass of cheap beer they decided to down that evening. He pretended to believe they’ve still got feelings somewhere for him.

Jun thought he could hear a muddled apology mixed in between excuses and confessions of having a hard time. With strained ears and not a hint of hesitation, Jun silently accepted the sorry’s and i was wrong’s, even if they were only barely audible.

Jun wasn’t surprised when he heard the plea to ‘come over for a while’. If Jun was being honest, he was expectant for those words. They mention something about doing it for old times sake.

When Jun got up and walked into his room, instead of picking a shirt from the half of his closet strewn across the floor, he went to his dresser and rummaged for something clean, past the sweaters that weren’t his and carried a scent he doesn’t think he could ever wash off. He looked in the mirror, changed three times, before sticking to something he doesn’t mind losing.

Patting his pockets to make sure his wallet and keys were tucked in, he left with a sigh.

 

_2\. Don’t let them in._

Jun thinks he left his stomach at the bottom floor when the elevator began moving up. The woman’s voice through the speakers counting up the floors didn’t help ease him either.

The narrow yellow walls in front of him when the doors parted— showing the hallway he used to associate with drunk mistakes and heated nights— greeted him with dim lights and cool air that filtered in through the vents above.

As he passed doors and decorations he rarely paid attention to before, too preoccupied with what he used to hold in his arms, he came to the realization he’ll end up coming back here like this more often than he can help himself.

Jun slowed his steps down when he passed by room 1010 to make time rush past his feet by the time he stood in front of room 1013. He stared at the gold plate for a while, trying to memorize every curve of black ink before knocking, only a soft strike on his knuckles.

The door opened not too long after that, which didn’t help Jun calm his heart and find his sanity. He was greeted with the same smile that could break his knees and clog his throat. Wordlessly, he was tugged in by the arm, warm lips already on his and arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Jun swallowed down the taste of liquor and smoke with a moan, gripping the waist pressing up against him. If he tried hard enough, Jun could smell the same vanilla stuck on the sweaters that weren’t his folded neatly in his closet.

As lips moved to his neck, whispers were being pressed into his skin— things like ‘i can’t believe you actually came’ and ‘i missed you’.

Jun pretended to believe them.

He was pushed into a bed, the sheets feeling like a second skin to him, and night faded into blurred visions of intoxicated intimacy and unrequited emotions.

 

_3\. Don’t be their friend._

The sun filtered in through the sheer curtains besides him and warmed Jun up from the cold sheets wrapped around him. Jun grew used to waking up on one side of the bed, the other side no longer occupied and the wrinkles of sheets the only thing to keep him company.

What Jun wasn’t used to was them coming back.

Jun scooted to the side of the bed to bend down and pick up his clothes scattered on the floor. He managed to shove his legs into his jeans before the bedroom door squeaked open and the question of ‘you’re not staying?’ was heard from behind him.

Jun turned around to see them in a new pair of pajamas and a glass of water with a couple pills of aspirin in their hands. Jun’s mind said ‘no’, but his lips form a ‘yes’ and he couldn’t stop the word from slipping between his teeth. After all, how could he leave when they’re in front of him looking like that?

He’s told they’re tired, and they want someone in bed with them, and Jun, god help him, couldn’t find it in him to refuse. So with a nod, Jun climbs back into the bed, this time with a head tucked into the crook of his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist.

When Jun’s back home that night, he could hear his phone buzzing on the table.

 

_4\. Repeat_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jun!! (sorry this was sad for a birthday drabble)


End file.
